


Breeding Kink Headcanons - John Wick x Reader

by ficsnroses



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, John Wick (Comics), John Wick (Movies), John Wick (Movies) RPF
Genre: Belly Kink, Breeding, Cock Warming, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsnroses/pseuds/ficsnroses
Summary: Your husband John *really* wants to get you pregnant.
Relationships: John Wick & You, John Wick/You, Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Kudos: 153





	Breeding Kink Headcanons - John Wick x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> very nsfw, pregnancy, oral sex, unprotected sex, cockwarming, fluff, John going AT it 
> 
> -headcanons because I couldn’t possibly fit all my ideas into a “drabble”;

  * Having a child together was always something John and you knew would happen for you. Brushed lightly on the subject, you clearly remember the way John’s eyes would light up when you’d mentioned earlier in your relationship, that you wanted children.
  * Now, married in bliss with your second anniversary approaching, John had started to get a little impatient. You both knew you wanted to get pregnant eventually, but hadn’t quite decided concretely _exactly when_ just yet.
  * For John, a family always seemed a distant dream. However, when you’d walked into his life, he knew he wanted it with you.
  * In the beginning of your relationship, you used condoms during sex. It worked at the time, but eventually, after a conversation together, you decided you’d get yourself on birth control. John and you were pretty serious, had a solid foundation for your relationship and knew you wanted to be together for the rest of your lives,
  * And part of you wanted to take that step in your relationship; no matter how minor it may be. Sex was already something so intimate between you two, but to remove the barrier of a condom and really feel each other closer? It felt natural. Felt like something you trusted each other with.
  * Little did you know, that decision would spark a little something in your man…
  * For John, the first time you’d had sex using birth control, he swore he fell a little further for you [ ** _if it was even possible_** ]. To know you trusted him to cum inside, that you weren’t scared, or fearful of anything going wrong meant _so_ much to him.
  * Often during sex, he’d find himself thinking how much power his seed really had. On birth control, his cum buried deep inside your cunt meant nothing more than the mutual trust you two shared, a symbol of how deep your relationship had gotten.
  * _But if you were off birth control? If the sex was unprotected_?
  * John’s cum held great power. _He could put a baby in you_. Your baby, that you made with the embodiment of love your bodies yield to each other. The thought alone made John shiver each time, shuddering with a tingle of anticipation when he’d spill his hot loads inside you each night.
  * “ _John?_ ” You’d asked one night, after a steamy quickie before bed. You rested your head on his bare chest as he heaves down from his high, a heavy palm rested to the bare skin of your exposed back.
  * “ _Yeah, baby?_ ” He returns, kissing the top of your tousled hair softly. His palms are gently soothing over your bare hips, the same hips that would someday, _hopefully_ carry the live of your child.
  * And that same night, the conversation happened. You’re both ready for a baby, you both want a baby with each other.
  * John is ecstatic, can’t wait to watch your pregnant belly grow as he showers his love on you, taking care of you each step of the way. John is already the perfect husband, and you best bet that it would heighten tenfold when you’re pregnant.
  * You have sex every single day now, sometimes multiple times a day. Sex with John was always fantastic, always had you practically on the verge of tears to how well he’d fuck you when he needed to, how well he’d make love to you when he needed to. If anyone knows how to strike the perfect balance, it’s Jonathan Wick.
  * “ _You gonna give me a baby, kitten?_ ” John rasps, hastily pounding into your needy cunt from above. His biceps rest on either side of you and they look massive this way, a dark, almost primal darkness in his eyes on some nights like this. You’ve been trying for about a month now, and John is growing impatient. Part of him fears deep inside that as always, something will go wrong; deprive him from the life he wants with you. You make sure to assure him, however. Assure him that it’ll happen for you.
  * “ _Ye-yes baby, put a baby in me John_ …” You whimper, begging underneath him, soft legs tightly wrapped around his waist to give him optimal access to your deepest parts. John’s cock twitches inside you, and you know he’s close. Every single time, you shake and shudder to the feel of being rawed by him, the way his creamy, succulent cum fills up inside you to the brim.
  * It baffles you the amount of cum the man carries, how much he spills after each fuck. You can definitely feel him fill you up and it turns you on so fucking bad as you desperately pull him close, peppering needy kisses all over his face as he makes you cum as well.
  * “They say the more orgasms you have, the better the chances of getting pregnant.” John whispers, slowly delving between your drenched thighs. He licks a long stride up your aching pussy before circling sloppy, wet circles to your clit. You’re not sure if John’s theory is 100% accurate. Nonetheless, you know John thrives off making you feel good, he wants you to enjoy the process more than him. After all, you are the one who’s going to be carrying your baby for months on end, bearing all the pain and discomforts that come your way.
  * It does pull at your heartstrings how much John cares, how _desperate_ he is fulfilling the deed of getting you pregnant.
  * If on your bed, before sex, John puts a pillow under your hips to angle them up slightly while he pumps in and out. “ _Can’t have any drip out_ ,” He smirks, pressing a wet kiss to your lips as his throbbing cock stays positioned inside you, cocooned by your warm, pulsing walls after release.
  * Cockwarming has become almost a daily occurrence. After he’s came inside you, John keeps his girthy member inside your cunt for a couple of minutes as you both come down from your highs. He’ll rest his head in the haven of your breasts, arms wrapping around you as you pull him close, kissing his head to happy dreams of this wonderful, loving man fathering your children someday.
  * John _insists_ that you have sex a couple times a day, and you fear he’ll eventually get sick of having you if you don’t slow down a little
  * “ _I’ll never get sick of you_ ,” He whispers into your neck, softly kissing the skin as his arms hold you so dearly tight. “I love you, you know that, right?”
  * “ _I do_.” You whisper, cupping his cheek. John is the sweetest man you know, and you best believe he’s only gotten sweeter since you’ve started trying.
  * Sometimes, when lounging next to each other, or when he’d come up behind you in a tender hug as you cook breakfast, John rests his hands on your belly; dreaming of how heartfelt it would be the day your baby would be in there,
  * “ _You’re gonna look so beautiful sweetheart, carrying our baby_.” His deep baritone would soothe in your ears as he slams into you, your breasts bouncing to his pace as his hips snap into you hard, senselessly. His balls slam your core so hard each time, and the sounds of skin slapping skin fill the house very often nowadays. “ _Gonna show you off to the entire world,_ ” He moans, cupping your breasts & kneading them with a firm force, yet cautious not to hurt you, as his mind drifts to the thought of how full they’d look, swollen holding milk
  * John and you have possibly tried every sex position there is at this point. Doggy style? John fucks into like a rabbit from behind, cock grinding your cervix to the deepest parts before slipping out entirely, only to plummet back in
  * Your legs on his shoulders as he fucks into you relentlessly? It’s one of his “trying to conceive” favourites, allows his sperm to take advantage of gravity
  * Face to face laying beside each other? John practically melts each time you do this one. The entry of his cock is so deep this way as you hold each other’s gazes, your leg draped over his waist as his arms pull you closer, rosy skin flushed together with a thin layer of sweat
  * From behind as you lay on your stomach? John’s eyes roll to the back of his head in this one. He enters you from behind, pounding in as he grinds your g-spot repeatedly, almost always giving you two orgasm before he cums deep, _deep_ inside.
  * **_Did I mention how loud John is when he cums?_**
  * He moans, throaty groans fleeing his lips as he practically growls in your ear. The way you clench around him is too much, your pussy is too tight; too warm and he’s far too in love with your body ( _and all of you, ofc_ ). Far too drunk on thoughts of pounding you pregnant for him
  * Sometimes John can get _so_ dirty while fucking you
  * It surprises you sometimes that your sweet, loving, wholesome husband can say such sinful things
  * “ _Gonna make a baby come out of that tight little pussy_.” He drips, biting small love marks into your skin as he thrusts, marking your body as his breeding ground
  * I mean he is a literal assassin so you do get that he can be a bit brutal sometimes
  * He tracks your periods and the days you’re most fertile ( _not that it matters too much since he fucks you into oblivion each day haha_ ) but on days where you’ve ovulating he makes sure to go _deeper, harder_ , and get in _multiple_ rounds for optimal chances of conceiving
  * John cumming inside is so special now. You can’t help but shiver each time you feel him explode deep within you, knowing that that load might be the one to do the trick
  * You’re an advocating member of the “Make John a daddy 2021” campaign haha
  * And when your period is late…you tell John with beaming eyes and swear you’d seen a glistening glow in that chocolate gaze, unlike anything you’d ever seen before
  * You buy multiple tests together, John’s hand holding yours the entire time. The thought that your baby might be growing inside you, right now, this second as you stand at the check out counter has his smiling like a goofy idiot.
  * **_Your_** goofy idiot, of course :)
  * You take the tests together in the master bathroom of your bedroom. John is on edge and you have to hold his hand to reassure _him_ , explaining to him that if its only a false alarm, you’ll keep trying because you _want_ this with him. You _need_ this with him.
  * You want a family and it’s never going to change.
  * But when all the tests come back positive, John is on the brink of tears.
  * You both are, holding each other tighter than ever as you both cry into each other’s necks, kneeling in a bundle of cuddles on the bathroom floor. John kisses each inch of your face, peppers delicate kisses to your tousled hair, offering squeezes to your hand when you let out a soft sniffle at the sheer happiness.
  * This is a moment that will forever be engrained in your minds.
  * It was finally happening; _you made a baby_.
  * You’ve never seen John this happy before, feeling as if everything in his life has finally fallen into place. This is what all the pain, all the hurt, all the sin that lingers in the shadows of his past had been leading up to. A family with you, free of evil, free of any grim that lingers.
  * A life where the only John Wick that the world knows, is the John who loves and is loved by his wife, and the John who is a father.
  * The most loving, caring, amazing father he could _ever_ be.




End file.
